I Got My Eyes Set On You
by Snow757
Summary: Sequel to "You Know You Can't Deny". In which Mukuro continues his matchmaking quest, Hibari is not pleased, Dino doesn't know what is going on but he likes it, Tsuna and Gokudera should get a room already, and Chrome gets absurdly rich. TYL. D18, 5927, 6996.
1. Blimps and Bruises

Sometimes, I get tempted to write sequels based on failed oneshots, you might as well call this a train wreck.

* * *

**I Got My Eyes Set On You**

Blimps and Bruises

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro was a cunning man, he would do his all to make his plans work.

And if he said that he will hook up one Hibari Kyoya with one Dino Cavallone, he will hook up one Hibari Kyoya with one Dino Cavallone.

It was destined, in the stars really.

So, overly confident with himself and suicidal, he casually strolled into Hibari's office and casually said, "You're utterly smitten with the Cavallone boss and you should accept that fact already."

Hibari casually tried to murder him.

* * *

_"Look, we're both adults and harbingers of death. I think that we should be able to discuss this matter more calmly."_ Mukuro shrugged.

Hibari only brought out his tonfas and hissed with cold, murderous intent, "Show yourself."

Mukuro merely chuckled. _"And risk getting skinned alive? You should really fix your office's security system, so many loopholes."_ He pulled some serious effort to plant that bug into the bird's office, he wouldn't reveal where he was at (which was a vent, yeah...) so easily. _"So where was I? Ah yes, you like Dino Cavallone."_

"I will kill you, I will sell your hair to rats," Hibari vowed earnestly.

_"You want him to use that whip in things that have no relation to fighting whatsoever."_

"I will feed your guts to satanic pigeons."

_"Things that have many relations in the bedroom."_

"I will burn your eyes."

_"You want proof of my conclusion?"_ Mukuro suddenly asked, momentarily stopping the teasing.

"The proof of you dead?" Hibari asked in return.

_"The first thing many observers would notice is the fact that you grin madly and immediately start fighting the Cavallone whenever he comes here, most of them would think that you hate him so much that you can't stop yourself from bashing his face every fifteen seconds, but I call this the **"Welcome home, honey"** kind of face bashing. And before you threat me with yet another promise of sick gore, you have some serious issues by the way, I have a way to prove that."_

"And what is it?" Hibari decided to ask, mockingly.

_"The Cavallone will arrive here soon, if you managed to hold yourself from breaking his bones all day, I'll drop this matter without question. I'll even let you beat me up."_

At that, the smirk Hibari had was terrifying.

* * *

There Dino was, laughing and talking with everyone without a care in the world.

And there Dino's body was.

_His unmarked, unbeaten perfect body._

Hibari's hands twitched, his mind was utterly uncomfortable.

_Just a small bruise on him, anything. _But steeled himself; he didn't want to give the satisfaction of winning to the knowingly smirking Mukuro.

So, he got up and went out of the Vongola mansion's main dinning room, if he just avoided the Cavallone all day, he would win.

But apparently, Lady Luck was off duty today. "Hey, Kyoya! Wait up!" Dino cheerfully called out after him.

"What do you want?" he coldly asked, trying his hardest not to give in his mind's demands and beat the life out of the grinning fool in front of him.

"I just noticed that you didn't say 'Hi' today, you didn't even eat your dinner," Dino noted the last bit with slight concern, "You're okay?"

_Oh for the love of God, how can one man be so mind-numbingly irritating?_

Suddenly, a brilliant idea had occurred to him. "Stand still," he commanded, the other complied although looking throughly confused.

And then, Hibari found himself ravishing Dino's neck like a starved Vampire.

* * *

Finally taking a step back, Hibari looked at the bruise on the Cavallone's neck with pride.

_I didn't even need to beat him up._

He would've continued praising himself for thinking outside of the box if he hadn't made the mistake of looking at the face above the said bruised neck.

Because there Dino Cavallone was, confused, flushed, panting and looking as though he really enjoyed what just happened.

_Wait..._

Eyes widening in realization, Hibari wordlessly walked away, not giving Dino the chance to speak.

* * *

Little did he know, Mukuro saw everything, and his mind immediately geared up for the next idea.

_Time to visit a certain Vongola boss._

* * *

Mukuro slammed the doors of Tsuna's office open, startling him into tripping when he was about to hand some reports to Gokudera. Luckily though, Gokudera managed to catch him before his face met the harsh, marble floor.

They looked as if they were dancing in that position really.

"Don't mind me, do continue your romantic moment, please," Mukuro called out to them, looking throughly amused, and making them quickly stand up properly with their faces flushing beet red.

"What do you want, bastard?" Gokudera asked with a scowl, it was something to be expected whenever he spoke to him.

Mukuro sent him a bored look before he started, "I don't want that mission in Venice. Don't bother yourself asking why, I won't answer. I have someone in mind who will do it instead of me though, I'm sure that he will do it perfectly."

Tsuna knew that moment that something will go horribly wrong with this, and asked carefully, "Who?"

"Why your Cloud Guardian of course," Mukuro answered gleefully.

* * *

"He's up to something," Tsuna noted when Mukuro left, frowning in confusion at the illusionist's antics.

"I'll look through it," Gokudera replied, he was sure that the bastard was up to something horrible, and he'd be damned if he didn't stop him.

Tsuna smiled gratefully and was about to thank him when he accidentally saw something out of the window that made him absentmindedly say, "Well screw me hard against my desk if what I'm seeing was right," in shock.

At that, Gokudera, who was behind him, almost died.

* * *

"What you are seeing is right, Tenth," Gokudera confirmed, looking out of the window when he finally calmed himself enough to speak.

He denied feeling a little disappointed when Tsuna kept gaping in shock at what he saw, he didn't know what he was hoping for really.

Actually, that was a lie, he damn well knew what he wanted.

But that's besides the point because there was a situation at hand.

Why the hell is there a huge blimp with **"Hibari Kyoya, you really, really,_ really_ like Dino's whip"** written in bold letters on it, flying above the Vongola property?

* * *

TBC

Let the failing begin.


	2. Serenades and Slaughter

So what do you do when people actually like your fics.

Start flailing of course!

* * *

**I Got My Eyes Set On You**

Serenades and Slaughter

* * *

Hibari was absolutely livid.

First, there was the fact that images from last night's incident hunted him in ways he was horrified that his mind thought of. Ways that made him almost think that he actually wanted to continue, wanted to do _more_.

He was sure that he would kill the first person who dares to talk to him on the spot. Though luckily, all workers in the mansion took a day off for some reason, as if they felt that there would be a massacre if they stayed.

There was also the fact that he was seeing a huge blimp broadcasting absurd rumors about his person.

Kill. Kill. _Kill..._

* * *

Somewhere else in this vast world, Mukuro felt the murderous thoughts, but he soon shrugged and decided to give Hibari some books about anger management.

The guy had issues.

* * *

_"The Monte family is throwing a party on tomorrow's eve, inviting all of the families that made an attack on the Vongola and its allies a month ago. I just want you to warn them not to do it again."_

The promise of setting order and punishing those who went over it was the perfect thing he needed right now. And so, Hibari accepted the mission, deciding to spare Sawada Tsunayoshi's life along with that.

* * *

If someone from the Vongola asked about why did he start making absurd amounts of property damage five minutes after entering the Monte mansion, Hibari would answer that he gave them a chance.

He entered through the door calmly.

Brought out his tonfas calmly.

Said, "All of you formed an alliance behind the Vongola's back and made that attack in Sicily, for that you'll be bitten to death," calmly.

And then he started breaking skulls, calmly.

So, in his book, he really gave them a chance.

He was having a good time really, putting his frustrations for still remembering that accursed incident into every strike, and putting his anger about the absurd claims that blimp was spreading around into every burst of flame.

"Kyoya?"

Hibari froze, letting go of the person he was about to beat. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Dino Cavallone was here, whip brought out in defense. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna sent me," Dino answered, avoiding the attempted knife slash a Monte guard wanted to inflict on him. "And I have some score to settle with them anyway; they attacked us too."

Hibari just gave a small nod and continued his bone breaking fest, letting the Cavallone do whatever he wanted.

But from the corner of his eyes, he saw him fighting and, even though he saw him like this many times before, couldn't help himself from staring.

The Cavallone looked different when he fought seriously, abandoning all of his herbivorous facade and embracing a carnivorous one, making quick, sharp strikes with that whip of his.

_"You want him to use that whip in things that have no relation to fighting whatsoever."_

The whip's leather shined as it flew all over the ballroom, lines and lines of defeated opponents following its trail, Hibari found it so fascinating for some reason.

_"Hibari Kyoya, you really, really, really like Dino's whip."_

So what if he did? He finds the fact that such puny, leathery thing could be rather dangerous when used properly very interesting and that's all. He's Hibari Kyoya, weapons and tools to beat people up are his passion.

Liking the whip doesn't have anything to do with-

_"Things that have many relations in the bedroom."_

That!

Assuming that would be absurd, but Rokudo Mukuro was already hopeless in the aspects of sanity.

The whip suddenly went right beside his neck, the air it cut through causing him a shiver.

"Are you alright?" He saw Dino asking him in concern, and then Hibari realized that he was so absent minded that Dino had to interfere and beat the man who wanted to kill him from the back.

Finding himself enraged, Hibari started attacking, more vicious and murderous than before.

* * *

When the ballroom got filled with many people beaten up to a bloody pulp, Dino dragged Hibari away towards a back door far back in the mansion's kitchen. "There's a canal behind this door, my men called right now and told me that the police will be arriving here soon, they're waiting for us at the other side of the canal."

When they finally went through the door, the canal was right in front of them.

The thing is, it was much deeper than Dino thought and there was nothing they could use to get to the other side.

"Ciao!" a man in a gondola greeted, gesturing for them to hop in. And seeing that they didn't want to swim now when it was a kind of a chilly night, Dino and Hibari did as told and took their seats, pointing to where they wanted to go.

The man nodded in understanding and began paddling, though it was a bit-

"You're slow," Hibari noted. "Go faster."

Apparently, the guy didn't understand him; for he smiled and began singing.

_"Whip away my sorrows, whip away my frights~!"_

Hibari wished that he didn't know Italian, not knowing a word of it would've saved him from feeling incredibly pissed off.

_"Whip away my reasoning, whip the passion into my nights~!"_

Dino looked as though he didn't mind it much, he was even humming along.

_Why is there a song about whips?_

_Because whips can make you feel good_, his mind reasoned. And before he argued, he remembered feeling a pleasant shiver when Dino's whip went besides his neck.

So, how can a whip be used in fields other than fighting?

The answers his mind came up with were too tempting to resist pondering on.

* * *

_"I found out where Mukuro went to, Tenth."_ Gokudera said over the phone, sounding happy and a bit smug about finding the whereabouts of the illusionist in an impressive amount of time.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "That's good! Thank you Gokudera and sorry if I troubled you with this."

_"It's my pleasure, Tenth."_ He didn't know if it was him but Gokudera's voice sounded a bit... low and _breathy_ when he continued, _"Anything for you."_

_Anything for you..._

It's ridiculous how these words made him flush in reaction to the many _interesting_ mental images that his mind thought of.

"Tenth?"

Tsuna snapped from his thoughts when he realized that he was being silent for a while. "Sorry, I was thinking of something." And switching the subject, he asked, "Where is he?"

"He's in Venice, Tenth."

_Why did he ask for Hibari to take his place in that mission in Venice if he was planning to go there in the first place?_

Mukuro was planning something, something that involved Hibari.

And really, that's all he needed to stop him.

"We're going to Venice, Gokudera."

* * *

TBC

No idea where this is going or how long it will go on.

Well, it's not like I have a plan to anything anyway.

What do you think?


End file.
